The present invention generally relates to portable computers, and particularly to a portable computer having a readily removable cover to permit access to components, such as modem modules.
In a variety of computers, particularly laptop and notebook computers, the size and aesthetics of the overall package are particularly important. Generally, numerous components must be packed into a relatively small space provided by the computer housing. This, of course, can lead to a greater level of difficulty in obtaining access to various internal components.
For example, in certain notebook computers, a variety of components are located under the palm rest area below the keyboard. Access to the components requires that the user disassemble the unit to remove the top deck or a portion of the top deck before gaining access to the desired components. It would be desirable to simplify this procedure.
The present invention features a technique for providing access to a variety of components, e.g. modem/network cards, real time clock batteries and BIOS firmware hubs, often found in portable computers. The technique utilizes a portable computer housing having a top deck with an opening disposed over one or more selected components. A motherboard is disposed within the portable computer housing beneath the top deck. This permits the one or more selected components to be readily coupled with the motherboard. A component cover is mounted over the opening and is configured to provide tool-less actuation. Thus, a user can simply grasp the component cover, move the component cover to an open position and gain access to the one or more selected components.